Vince
Vincent Ambrose (more commonly referred to as Vince)''' '''is the creator of a show called Bedeviled and resides in Reality 44. He is relatively reserved and passive, and takes a while to come out of his shell when around new people (thought if something of interest arises in a conversation he can become extremely talkative no matter how well the other person knows him (Or doesn’t)). He’s extremely selfless, frequently putting others' needs before his own, and tries his best to avoid conflict, even at the expense of his own feelings. Appearance Vince has relatively pale skin and grey eyes. His hair is light brown in colour, though in the present it has begun to dull and become more grey, and is medium in length. He usually wears a purple, flannel shirt (which is often left unbuttoned) with a lighter, greyish purple layer underneath, dark purple trousers and black shoes. story early life Vince grew up in a household where his father was in charge. His mother never spoke out of line, always doing what her husband told her to do (This is most likely where Vince got his passive nature from), and was more or less a typical housewife. Vince spent a lot of his childhood watching old VHS tapes (mostly things such as Felix the cat) that belonged to his father, and he quickly fell in love with the style and cartoons in general. however as he grew older and became more serious about his passions, namely becoming an animator, his father locked up and eventually sold all of the tapes. Vince's father didn’t approve of his son's artistic ambitions, claiming being an artist/animator was a sissy career and 'wasn’t a real job'. He had a drinking problem and, in fits of drunken rage, would frequently barge into Vince's room, destroying his son's artwork and belittling Vince for his dream of becoming an animator. He would also occasionally mock his son for not having 'manly' interests and just not being man-enough in general. His mother never tried to stop her husband during his drunken fits and would only rarely try and talk to him about how he treated Vince. She would occasionally come in and check on Vince after his father was done, however she would simply advise Vince to not talk back and do as he was told, which frustrated Vince. When he was around 10, he created a character heavily inspired by his adoration for cartoons and the rubber hose style, whom he named Pascal. He quickly grew very attached to his creation and would use Pascal as a comfort character and a way to cope, especially when his father would tear up any of his works. He would use Pascal's peppy, optimistic personality as a way to pick himself up, and would go as far as talking to his drawings of the toon as a means of venting. As both of Vince's parents were homophobic (along with the entire area he lived in), he was extremely confused and ashamed about his orientation all through school, having no friends he felt comfortable confiding in. Because of this, he found a small amount of validation by having Pascal's sexuality reflect his own, with the latter being very open about it and assuring his creator that he wasn’t a freak or anything of the sort. Bedeviled Vince moved out to LA when he became 18 to attend university, and shortly after settling in, he picked up a part time job at a local studio. During his time there, he began to learn more about cartoons, and it inspired him to flesh out Pascal more, or more specifically the previously-nonexistent world the demon lived in. He continued to do this throughout uni, and after he finished his courses, he pitched an idea of his own show, which he dubbed Bedeviled, to the very studio he had been working at all this time. It was accepted and soon Vince found himself animating for his own show, a dream he had had for years. Cancellation When rumours started to spread about Bedeviled having homosexual implications (and in extreme cases being accused of being propaganda), Vince began to panic and, shortly after, cancelled the show due to fears of being outed himself (especially to his parents) and went as far as the scrap all of the characters, growing bitter towards them and acting as if it was their fault that he had to give up his dream, when it was no one else's fault but his own. What Vince wasn't aware of was that the characters he'd created weren't just drawings on paper, and were in fact alive in their own plane of existence, and when Vince abandoned them, their world and the very characters themselves began to be erased. After Bedeviled Somewhere along the line, Vince moved back to his home town, wanting to get away from the business of the city. He moved into an apartment and found a new job as a barista. He eventually met Damien, after the latter stole Vince's wallet but promptly returned it, feeling incredibly guilty, and eventually Damien became Vince's roommate. relationships Pascal Because Vince used Pascal as a comfort character in his youth, he developed a strong bond with the toon, even going as far as calling his creation a friend. He would often confide in Pascal as if he was a real person, and Damien Sasha Sasha is a regular visitor at the coffee shop Vince works at, and he's become very accustomed to seeing her after school. He often helps her with her homework and chats with her, and sometimes even offers her food or drink on the house, as she often mentions not being fed well at home. He’s become somewhat of a parental figure for her and often treats her as if she was his own child. Gallery Pride.jpeg Random information/trivia -He has a strong admiration for Walt Disney. -Vince and Pascal's relationship is heavily based off of a relationship I've had with a different character. Category:Reality 44 Category:Bedeviled Category:Human